Intercambio
by kona kana lee
Summary: - Como fui a meterme en esto -decía con pesadez en mi voz, - ¿Como lo voy a lograr? - me pregunte poniendo ambas manos en mi rostro, -No quiero hacer su castigo - grite asustada moviendo mi cabeza en forma de negación. Tengo que pensar un plan bastante convincente pero...Luffy por que quieres mis mandarinas. LuNa ( Luffy x Nami)


**Hola Nakamas como no hay plazo que no se cumpla aquí estamos Spectra y Fabia para traerles este Oneshort, ya que la autora de esta historia se encuentra durmiendo no dejando de murmurar lo podre acabar. Así que mientras yo la despierto Spectra les dirá el disclaimer.**

**Como ya saben One piece no le pertenece a esta loca si no al grandioso Oda Sensei, así que una disculpa de antemano si esta historia no es buena y es lo único que le pertenece.**

**La linea temporal se las debo ya que no nos dijo, aviso los resultados de la encuesta se darán al final y ya sin mas los dejo leer.**

* * *

**.**

** Capitulo ****Único**

**.**

**Intercambio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en el Sunny Go como ya era costumbre Usopp se encontraba pescando mientras que Chopper a un lado de el lo animaba echándole porras.

- Vamos Usopp tienes que atrapar uno grande - decía animadamente un pequeño reno de nariz azul y sombrero rojo.

- No hay pez que se le escape al gran capitán Usopp - le respondía un joven de cabello negro chino y de una nariz bastante peculiar.

Robin se encontraba en su silla leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había llamado su atención en la Isla Gyiojin, mientras que Sanji convertido en torbellino y con ojos de corazón se acercaba a toda prisa a su lado.

- Robin Chwannnn - gritaba felizmente el cocinero, mientras le servia una exquisita, deliciosa y humeante taza de café recién hecho.

- Gracias Cocinero-San - respondía la arqueóloga con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios, observando como la felicidad del cocinero aumentaba regresando a toda prisa a la cocina para prepararle unos bocadillos.

Brook se encontraba afinando su Violín en lo que ideas para nuevas canciones cruzaban por su cabeza y Zoro esta vez entrenaba en la cubierta.

- Puedo ver que esta será una excelente canción, aunque claro yo no tengo ojos Yohohoho - decía el esqueleto, dejando un momento el violín para anotar la canción que se le había ocurrido.

- Franky - se quejaba el joven espadachín de cabellos verdes con molestia en su voz.

Si tan solo no se le hubiera ocurrido echarlo de su lugar de entrenamiento, ahora mismo no tendría que soportar los berridos del ero-cook, los cuales hacían que varias venas de molestia se hincharan en su frente.

Aunque claro esta Franky no lo hecho por que si, si no por que había destazado en lugar. El piso había quedado hecho añicos y había un enorme agujero en la pared y eso sin contar los múltiples cortes de espada por todo el lugar, así que a Franky no le quedo de otras mas que echarlo para reparar y reforzar el lugar.

Y por muy raro que pareciera Luffy se encontraba tranquilo arriba de la cabeza del Sunny, algo bastante normal dirán; si no fuera por que se encontraba durmiendo con su inseparable sombrero de paja cubriéndole el rostro.

Si un día bastante normal para todos o casi todos…ya que cierta chica peli naranja, de bellos ojos de iris café y navegante del barco no sabia con exactitud que hacer para librarse del lió en el que se había metido.

- Maldita Robin - decía con molestia en su voz, mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro de la habitación.

_Si sigo así podría asegurar que seria capaz de hacerle un enorme agujero al piso y eso era algo que no quería hacer en primera por que usaba esa habitación para hacer mis mapas y en segunda no quiero que Franky me eche como había hecho con Zoro._

Es lo que mentalmente se decía una y otra vez, pero tal parecía que sus pies no le querían hacer mucho caso que digamos ya que estos seguían moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

- Como fui a meterme en esto - me decía con pesadez en mi voz, tras varios minutos de andar caminando de aquí para acá.

- ¿Cómo lo voy a lograr? - me pregunte, poniendo mis manos en mi rostro.

- No quiero hacer su castigo - me dije asustada, moviendo mi cabeza una y otra vez a manera de negación.

- **NO SE QUE HACERRRRRRR **- grite con desesperación. Claro esta procurando que los demás no me oyeran, aunque claro que había una persona que si me había escuchado, la que también era a quien quería matar por meterme en este lió.

Ahora se han de preguntar de quien estoy hablando, de que lió se trata que me tiene así de paranoica, de que castigo estoy tan asustada de hacer, ¿Qué es lo que no se como lograr?..pues esas y mas preguntas me sucedieron de sopetón ayer por la tarde.

.

**Ayer en la tarde…**

**.**

Me encontraba en el acuario junto a Robin tomando las bebidas que muy amablemente Sanji Kun nos había traído, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina a prepararnos unos bocadillos. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook se encontraban jugando con lo que sabe que cosa nueva había construido Franky, y Zoro como de costumbre encerrado en la torre de vigía entrenando como loco.

- Ahh…quiero un tesoro - murmure, suspirando con cansancio.

_Si tan solo el baca de Luffy no le hubiera entregado el tesoro que nos dieron en la Isla Gyojin a los compañeros de la Yonko Big Mom, ahora en estos momentos me encontraría feliz pesando en que gastarlo cuando arribáramos a la próxima Isla_, pensé enojada.

Se suponía que éramos piratas, entonces por que cada vez que conseguíamos un tesoro terminaba robando dolos alguien mas, o nunca éramos capases de gastarlo para nosotros mismos.

- Acaso eso era un castigo, o como había escudado por allí era el Karma - murmure deprimida, abrazando mis piernas.

- Fufufufu… - escuchaba la típica risa de Robin, la que solo ayudaba a que me deprimiera mas.

- Navegante - San - le escuche decir, pero yo no le puse atención.

- Mira lo que tengo aquí - volví a escuchar, todavía sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Es un mapa del… -

- Déjame verlo - dije instantáneamente, arrebatándole el mapa regresando a mi estado de animo habitual.

- Tesoro - decía con felicidad.

Fufufufu, era lo único que decía Robin, quien observaba como Nami se encontraba extremadamente feliz, con sus ojos transformados en signos de Beries.

- Bien Robin, voy a cambiar de curso yendo inmediatamente a esta Isla - le escuche decir, observando como enrollaba el mapa que me había arrebatado; sujetándolo fuertemente con su mano izquierda corriendo a toda prisa hacia la cubierta.

_**Cien Fluu**_

Se podía escuchar de repente por toda la habitación, al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de brazos aparecían por todo el cuerpo de la Navegante; los que la sujetaban evitándole que pudiera avanzar mas, dándose cuenta que el mapa que sostenía ya no estaba, por que uno de los brazos de la Arqueóloga se lo había quitado para devolviéndoselo de vuelta.

- **Robín… **- grite con molestia - ¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntaba, tratando de zafarme como pudiera de su agarre.

- Lo siento Navegante - San, pero yo nunca dije que te podías quedar con el mapa fufufufu… - fue lo que escuche de su parte, sintiendo como desactivaba su habilidad lo que provocaba que perdiera el equilibrio cayéndome de cara contra el piso.

- ROBIN - grite enojada, ya sentada en el piso sin dejar de observarla con clara molestia escrita en mi rostro sobarme la nariz.

- Me dolió - me queje.

- Lo siento Navegante - San - escuche que se disculpaba.

- Quiero el mapa - le dije, con ojos de cachorro.

- No - me respondía sin inmutarse, lo que provocaba que me volviera a deprimir.

- ¿Por qué?.. - pregunte, alzando un poco mi rostro observándola; ya que aun tenia la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión y decidiera entregarme el mapa.

- No tengo un motivo en especial - me respondía, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

- **ROBIN** - grite con desesperación, pero tal pareciera que a ella no le importaba.

- Navegante - San, estaría dispuesta a entregarte el mapa solo si me ganas en… -

- Si te gano, ¿En que? - cuestioné, ahora que tenia captada toda mi atención.

_Todavía tengo oportunidad de apoderarme de ese mapa_, pensé esperanzada.

Pero Robin no me respondía, solo observaba como caminaba hacia el sofá levantando un poco el segundo cojín de izquierda a derecha. Introducía su mano sacando algo que no sabia con exactitud de que se trataba por que no lo podía ver y me daba mucha curiosidad saber que es lo que iba a sacar de allí.

- En una partida de Póker - me decía con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia mi pudiendo ya distinguir de entre sus manos un pequeño paquete de cartas, de reverso color negro y al centro la figura de una hermosa pluma de color blanco.

- ¿Póker? - pregunte confundida, pero si con eso podía tener entre mis manos ese mapa, no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para apoderarme de el.

- Si me ganas te daré el mapa - me decía, haciendo que mi animo se restaurara.

- Y, ¿Si pierdo? - volví a preguntar.

- Ummm… - le escuche meditar unos segundos pensativa - Ya se, si pierdes serás mi esclava por un mes Navegante-San - me respondía.

_- Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin…no me dicen gata ladrona por nada - _pensaba con una maléfica sonrisa apoderándose de mi rostro.

- Acepto - respondí fuertemente, conservando aun esa sonrisa en mis labios.

_Esto va a ser demasiado fácil_, pensé haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara todavía mas.

.

**Varias partidas de Póker después…**

**.**

- **Otra vez Escalera Real **- grite con frustración, aventando mis cartas hacia el aire y estas quedaban regadas por todo el lugar.

- Robin otra ronda mas - le dije a manera de suplica.

- Lo siento Navegante - San, pero acordamos que la partida numero treinta iba a ser la ultima - me respondía con una amplia sonrisa y yo no podía evitar golpearme contra la mesa volviéndome a deprimir.

- Navegante-San, parece que a partir de mañana serás mi esclava fufufufu… - le escuche decir, aunque a mi me pareció que se estaba burlando de mi. Eso solo hacia que volviera a estar en el suelo, poniéndome en cuatro, sin olvidar la enorme aura de depresión que me envolvía.

- No puede ser, se supone que soy la gata ladrona y aun así perdí - murmuraba una y otra vez, aun sin pódemelo creer.

- Muy bien Navegante - San, la primera orden que te daré será que mañana te vestirás así, y le dirás a Capitán-San que estas enamorada de el fufufufu… - escuche que me decía, mientras que yo…

- **¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!.. **- gritaba sumamente sonrojada, ahora que procesaba bien lo que me había dicho.

- Yo…yo…yo no puedo hacer eso - balbucee entre tartamudeos, sumamente avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué no?, creo que te verías bien con el traje de Maid - me decía, enseñándome un hermoso traje negro con varios encajes blanco a medio muslo, con medias largas color blanco zapatos de tacón negros y en la cabeza una diadema con orejas de gato blancas de una revista de quien sabe donde había sacado.

.

**. . . Imaginación de Robin . . .**

**.**

_En el acuario se encontraba la joven Navegante vestida con un lindo y sexy traje de Maid color negro, con varios encajes blancos a medio muslo. Usaba unas medias largas de color blanco y unos zapatos de tacón negros, mientras que en su cabeza y detrás de ella sobresalían unas orejas y cola de gato blancas._

_- Luffy - Nya, ten un poco de carne - decía coquetamente la joven. Tomando entre sus manos una charola plateada la que llenaba de una gran cantidad de carne, ya llena caminaba con una sonrisa en sus labios hacia el joven peli negro de sombrero de paja, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón, con un ligero sonrojo apoderándose de sus rostro; atento a lo que su Neko Maid Navegante hacia._

_En cuanto la Navegante llego hasta el, se sentó entre sus piernas dándole de comer._

_- Luffy - Nya, diga ahhhhh… - le decía dulcemente. _

_Mientras tanto el joven peli negro obedientemente acataba sus ordenes sin rechistar, habría su boca dejando que Nami lo alimentara disfrutando de su bella sonrisa, lo que provocaba que su sonrojo aumentara un poco mas ya que debía admitir que se veía linda vestida así._

_- Luffy - Nya - escucho de su parte unos minutos después de que ella había terminado de darle de comer._

_- ¿Qué pasa Nami? - cuestionaba el pelo negro con una sonrisa, observando como ella se movía nerviosamente aun sentada entre sus piernas, sus orejas y cola blanca también lo hacían._

_- Luffy yo…yo…__**TE QUIERO **__-__Nya - le decía su Navegante con un lindo y hermoso sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, mirándolo con brillo especial en su ojos, remarcando el te quiero en su voz._

_- Yo también te quiero Nami - le respondía felizmente el joven peli negro del sombrero de paja, atrayéndola hacia el abrazándola, disfrutando del suave ronroneo que emitía la Navegante en ese momento. Mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba con suma ternura su cabeza._

_- Luffy - Nya - decía felizmente la navegante, correspondiendo su abrazo._

_._

**. . . Fin de la imaginación de Robin . . .**

**.**

- Tienes razón creo que me vería bien en eso…no me cambies de conversación me refiero a lo de decirle a Luffy que lo qui…ier…quiero - le dije entre tartamudeos, aunque pensándolo bien - Tampoco quiero vestirme de Maid, y en que diablos estas pensando Robin - le grite ya que no me hacia caso y una sonrisa que me dio miedo se apoderaba de su rostro, mientras decía algo como Luffy - Nya, fue lo que le entendía.

- Navegante-San, ¿Acaso no quieres a Capitán-San? - me cuestionaba ya regresando a la realidad, con su inmutable, calmado y sereno rostro.

- Si lo quiero - le respondí avergonzada, observando como en el rostro de Robin se formaba una maliciosa sonrisa dándome cuenta de mi error - **PERO AUN ASI NO SE LO PUEDO DECIR **- gritaba sumamente abochornada, con el rostro teñido del color más rojo que el de la manzana mas madura que pudiera ce existir en el mundo.

- Tu perdiste así que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga. Y yo quiero que le digas a Capitán-San que lo quieres - me volvía a decir calmadamente.

- Ya lo se pero…simplemente eso es algo que no puedo hacer - le decía avergonzada - Robin, ¿No hay algo mas que pueda hacer para librarme de hacer y decir eso? - le preguntaba, aunque mejor dicho se lo suplicaba.

- Esta bien, déjame pensar - me respondía, y yo no podía evitar suspirar aliviada.

- Ya se que vas a hacer, para librarte de eso - le escuche decir después de unos cuantos segundos - Mañana a partir de las doce del día hasta la medianoche debes de traer puesto el sombrero de paja del Capitán-San, sin que te lo quite un solo momento y… -

- Si, si, si lo que sea esta bien - dije interrumpiéndola, sin saber realmente en lo que me había metido.

.

**Regresando a la actualidad…**

**.**

- Que tonta fui, como voy a hacer que Luffy me preste su preciado sombrero de paja por todo el día sin que me lo quite - me dije con desesperación en mi voz, con ambas manos en mi rostro.

- No puedo ir con el y decirle Luffy perdí una apuesta con Robin; así que necesito que me prestes tu sombrero de paja por lo que resta del día - murmure, recordando lo ultimo que Robin me había dicho antes de interrumpirla.

_- Ahhh…y lo tienes que hacer sin que el Capitán-San se entere de que perdiste una apuesta conmigo, si no no cuenta Navegante-San._

- Robin… - dije con molestia, alzando me puño.

- Creo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es hacer que todos los demás se vayan de la cubierta, ya que me daría mucha pena y vergüenza que me estuvieran viendo, aparte de que si se quedan echarían a perder mis planes, a buena hora se les ocurría a todos excepto por Franky y Sanji-Kun estar en la cubierta -

- Así que como me deshago de Zoro, Chopper, Usopp y Brook - me dije pensativa mente.

- ¿Por qué te quieres deshacer de ellos? - escuche que me preguntaban.

- Por qué… - esperen un momento se supone que soy la única en esta habitación; así que quien me acaba de preguntar eso.

- **¡ LUFFY !.. **- grite, pegando un brinco por la sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le cuestioné con nerviosismo, al chico peli negro del sombrero de paja, el que me observaba recargado el la cornisa de la ventana con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que yo internamente no dejaba de pensar que mi plan se había echado a perder, sin siquiera haber podido comenzar.

- Nada en especial acababa de despertar y como tenias la ventana abierta vi que caminabas de un lado para el otro de la habitación, haciendo caras y señas bastantes graciosas mientras hablabas… -

Tras escuchar eso no pude evitar avergonzarme.

- Así que vine a ver que estabas haciendo, ya que Usopp y Chopper no me hacen caso por que se encuentran concentrados pescando en la parte de atrás lo que Sanji les había pedido, por que el se encontraba muy ocupado para hacerlo, Zoro había subido a toda prisa hacia el mirador ya que Franky lo había llamado para que probara el lugar para ver si ya era mas resiste o tendría que hacerle mas reparaciones y no dejaba de murmurar por fin me voy a librar de tus berridos maldito ero-cook, y Robin se encuentra en su silla leyendo - me terminaba de contar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Esspera, es en serio - decía con sorpresa, mientras que a toda prisa salía de la habitación con rumbo hacia la cubierta para verificar si lo que Luffy me había dicho hace unos segundos era cierto. Y al hacerlo y verificar que efectivamente no había nadie mas en la cubierta exceptuando claro esta a Robin y nosotros dos.

- Esta es mi oportunidad - murmure felizmente, observando como Robin disimuladamente nos observaba atenta a lo que fuera a hacer a continuación.

- Luffy - dije, captando su atención. Observando como dejaba la ventana y caminaba hacia mi dirección.

- Necesito que me prestes tu sombrero por lo que resta del día - dije, logrando que mi voz no denotara el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué? - me preguntaba con clara confusión escrita en su rostro, tratando de entender el por que yo le había pedido algo así. Y lo entendía bien ya que en las únicas ocasiones en las que había portado su sombrero eran cuando el iba a afrentarse a un enemigo bastante poderoso, dejándoselo a mi para que lo cuidara y no le pasara nada.

Pero ahora nos encontrábamos navegando tranquilamente hacia la próxima Isla, después de haber zarpado hace solo unos cuantos días de la Isla Gyojin; no había señales de peligro así que se me tenia que ocurrir algo demasiado convincente para que me prestara su sombrero de paja sin rechistar.

Lo que se me ocurrió decirle fue que estaba haciendo un experimento pero…pensándolo bien seguramente me iba a preguntar que experimento estoy haciendo que necesito usar su sombrero de paja por todo lo que resta del día. Y siendo sinceros ni a mi se me ocurría un experimento que necesitara algo así por lo que eso era claramente una idea rechazada, así que decidí decirle lo siguiente que se me ocurrió y que podía ser bastante factible.

- Es por un intercambio - dije tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, aunque ni yo misma me creyera lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Un intercambio? - me preguntaba confundido.

- Si veras…bueno…como dame tu sombreo y yo bueno…te lo intercambio este día por algo mas - balbucee, que ni yo misma acabe de entender lo que dije.

- Ahhh…ya veo, esta bien shishishi - le escuche decir con su característica risa.

- **¡EN SERIO!.. **- grite sorprendida, ya que no podía creer que aceptara tan fácilmente.

- Entonces… - dije acercándome a él, dispuesta a tomar el sombrero.

- Te lo doy pero…con dos condiciones - repentinamente le escuche decir, haciendo que me detuviera a escasos centímetros de tomarlo.

- ¿Cuáles? - cuestione suspirando con cansancio.

_Estuve tan cerca _pensé.

- La primera es que me des de tus mandarinas - me decía, con la mirada fija en mi.

- ¿Mandarinas? - le cuestione confundida, dirigiendo mi vista hacia donde Luffy estaba mirando lo que hizo que bajara la mirada hacia donde estaban mis, mis…pechos lo que hizo que me ruborizara al instante, a la vez que una vena se hinchaba en mi frente.

_Si creía que así de fácil (aunque estuviera desesperada), lo dejaría tener mis, mis…mandarinas primero tendría que pagarme 100,000,000 millones de Beries o pedirme primero ser su novia_, pensé aumentado mi sonrojo.

- **¡ LUFFY !.. **- grite con molestia en mi voz, haciendo que mi mano derecha se transformara en un puño. Aunque internamente

.

**Igner de Nami…**

**.**

_- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… - gritaba con emoción, una Nami de cabellos cortos._

_- No puedo creer que al fin llegaría el día en el que le escucharía decir a Luffy que quiere mis mandarinas - decía felizmente, envuelta con un fondo rosa saliéndole un motón de corazoncitos alrededor._

- Luffy, ¿Por qué quieres mis mandarinas? - cuestione algo molesta, viéndolo a la cara tratando de no ruborizarme.

_- No seas tonta Nami, por que razón crees que las quieres - le gritaba con molestia su Igner, que muy a su pesar, parecía una colegiara yendo a su primera cita lo que le daba un poco de vergüenza._

- Quiero tus mandarinas, por que no puedo acercarme a más de dos metros de la cocina sin que Sanji me aviente algo, y me estoy muriendo de hambre - les respondía el peli negro, poniendo ambas manos en su estomago.

_- ¡Eh!.. - exclamaba la Nami de cabellos cortos._

- ¿¡Ehhhh!?.. - balbuceaba bastante confundida la Nami de cabello largo .

- Si mira - decía Luffy, dando unos cuantos pasos con dirección a la cocina, mientras lo hacia al mismo tiempo salía volando hacia su dirección un rodillo; el que esquivo a tiempo si no de otra manera le hubiera dado de lleno en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

- Con una mierda no te puedes esperar hasta la hora de la comida - se escuchaban los gritos de reclamo y molestia de Sanji-kun.

_- Sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto - decía la Nami de cabellos cortos, sentada en un rincón dibujando círculos en el piso bastante deprimida. Y su fondo rosa con corazones desaparecía regresando todo a como estaba antes._

- Así que Nami me das de tus mandarinas - le volvía a decir Luffy, con unos adorables ojos de cachorro en su rostro.

- Esta bien, ya voy - decía la Nami da cabellos largos, quien corría rápidamente hacia los naranjos; evitando a toda costa que Luffy viera el enorme sonrojo de su rostro ya que debía admitir que se veía demasiado lindo y adorable con esa cara; aunque se sentía un poco decepcionaba y abochornada a causa de lo mal pensada que era y la inconfundible risa de Robin a sus espaldas solo hacia que se avergonzara mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

En cuanto llego lo primero que hizo fue pararse frente a ellos, poniendo su mano en uno tratando de calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón, esperando también que el sonrojo de su rostro se desvaneciera volviendo otra vez a la normalidad.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos y cuando creyó estar bien, se alzo de puntillas cortando tres redondas, grandes y muy jugosas mandarinas, dándose la vuelta para regresar no tan apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba Luffy.

Unos cuantos segundos después, lo podía ver sentado en el suelo esperándola; en cuanto alzo su rostro y la vio se levanto del suelo con una bella sonrisa adornando sus labios y la Navegante no pudo evitar sonreír también.

- Aquí tengo las mandarinas - le dije, mostrándole las tres que había contado - Toma - volví a decir, ofreciéndoselas tratando de no sonrojarme.

Y mientras yo se las entregaba él con su mano izquierda se quitaba su sombrero poniéndolo en mi cabeza y lo hacia con su gran sonrisa, en cuanto vi lo que estaba haciendo no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara mas, pues estaba sumamente feliz y después de todo no tendría que hacer lo que Robin me había ordenado.

Agarre con mis manos el sombrero de paja en mi cabeza, comprobando que esto era real y no un efémero sueño del que pronto iba a despertar.

- Luffy y cuál es la segunda condición - decía ahora que recordaba que me intercambiaría su sombreo a cambio de dos cosa, ya había cumplido con la primera y la segunda seguramente seria igual de sencilla que esta.

- Y la segunda condición - le escuche decir, observando como se acercaba mas a mi.

- Es esta… -

Fue lo que le escuche decir, mientras tomaba con su mano derecha mi mentón, alzando mi rostro para que lo mirara podía verme reflejada en sus pupilas, podía sentir su calido aliento golpear mi rostro, mientras que mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar apresuradamente.

Él se acercaba cada segundo mas y mas hacia mi, la mano que tenia libre la depositaba ahora en mi cintura haciéndome sonrojar instantáneamente con su contacto y por si con eso no le bastara decidía acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba tomando posesión de mis labios en un muy dulce y casto beso que tan solo duro unos cuantos segundos.

Yo me encontraba sumamente sorprendida y en estado de shock, _esto acaso fue real_, pensaba no pudiendo evitar llevar mi mano hasta mi rostro y tocarme los labios sumamente sonrojada.

- Luffy - balbucee, pero el solo se daba la vuelta caminando hacia la cabeza del Sunny. Tomaba una de las mandarinas que le había dado, la pelaba dejando caer la cáscara en el piso dándole una mordida, mientras que a las demás las guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. De repente se detenía, dándose media vuelta observarme.

- Nami tus mandarinas son muy sabrosas pero para la próxima, prefiero intercambiarte mí sombrero a cambio de probar otra vez el dulce sabor que desprendes tus labios shishishishi - decía Capitán-San con una de las mas bellas sonrisas que ella le había visto posar en sus labios.

Y eso era lo ultimo que Navegante-San escuchó de su parte y por que digo que fue lo ultimo que escucho, por que después de que Nami escucho esa dulces palabras de Capitán-San ella se encontraba desmayada en el suelo, con su rostro teñido del máximo rojo que pudiera existir en una persona y una boba sonrisa de felicidad se hacia presente en sus labios.

_-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…lo sabia, no estaba equivocada - gritaba efusivamente la Igner de Nami, volviéndose a poner como colegiala en su primer cita si no que hasta peor._

- Misión cumplida Capitán-San - decía sentada desde su silla la joven peli negra de cabello largo, quien miraba como él regresaba de nuevo a sentarse sobre la cabeza del Sunny, claro esta mientras lo hacia alzaba su brazo mostrándole su pulgar levantado.

Aunque claro esta Nami jamás se enteraría que todo esto fue gracias a la apuesta que perdí con Capitán-San, y que al igual que ella yo no quería cumplir con el castigo que me había impuesto, pero eso ya es otra historia.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

* * *

**Y bueno ya desperté y eso fue todo, una disculpa si no fue tan Fluffy como me hubiera gustado pero eso fue lo que se ocurrió -.-,.**

**Ahora si los resultados de la encuesta y por que digo que hay una sorpresa eso se debe a que hubo un empate a dos votos por lo que aparte de este haré otro Oneshort.**

**En tercer lugar con un voto quedo el Frobin, por lo que mi siguiente Oneshort para One Piece sera un Lanet (salta de alegría), eso si aviso que me voy a tardar ya que tengo que acabar otros dos capítulos del reto en que me metí, pero no se preocupen a ratitos empezare a hacerlo para subirlo lo mas rápido que pueda.**

**Así**** que ya saben espero poder leer sus reviews de que tal me quedo, o si no sus jitomatazos acepto de todo y lo mejor es que son absolutamente gratis.**

**Sin mas que decir gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente y maravilloso fin de semana n.n**


End file.
